A Very Sick Day
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Shreya is down with cold and she is liking it! Well, why wouldn't she when her handsome senior is there to take care of her? DaReya fluff. One shot.
**A very Sick Day**

Rain pounded on the glass of her bedroom window. Shreya rolled over in her sleep, pulling her cozy blanket around her tightly.

Her cell phone began buzzing, illuminating the dark room with a brilliant white glow. But Shreya slept on, for the buzzing sound blended perfectly with the thunderstorm.

There was a clatter as her cell phone finally fell off the edge and onto the floor.

Shreya woke up with a start and glanced at the clock lying on her side table. The bright LED digits glowed, showing it was 1.45 am. Her throat felt sore.

'Urgh! I hope I am not getting sick' she groaned in her sleep.

She wondered whether the sound of the pattering rain on her rooftop had woken her up. No sooner she closed her eyes; the phone began vibrating once again.

With her eyes still closed, her hand searched next to her bed for the phone. When her fingers met nothing but an empty glass, the alarm clock and the night lamp, Shreya slowly sat up on the bed and her eyes fluttered open.

She spotted the phone on the floor with its screen lit up, showing Daya's handsome face, his tousled hair and his French beard which she adored.

'Yes sir?' Shreya mumbled in a sleepy voice after picking up his call.

'Where were you? You took so long to pick up. I was thinking of sending Jaywanti and Pankaj to break into your house' Daya joked.

'No need sir. I am alive! I wasn't able to hear the ring over the pounding rain. And besides it almost 2 in the morning' said Shreya sniffing her nose.

'Sorry to disturb you at this hour but you need to get down here at once. I have messaged you the address. Nothing much just the usual case of homicide' Daya spoke in an urgent voice.

'Y - yes sir I am on my way' said Shreya.

She sat up in bed wide awake after having disconnected the call.. She felt unusually stiff and feverish. She had a strong urge to stay wrapped up in a warm blanket in her bed but duty and responsibility got in her way. She closed her eyes wishing that the call from Daya sir was a dream.

Thunder crashed and lightning illuminated the sky causing her to jump and snap open her eyes.

'Not a dream' she muttered irritably.

Reluctantly she let go of her blanket and shivered violently. Goosebumps erupted on her arms as the cold air made contact with her skin.

She hopped over to her wardrobe quickly, to get changed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and shirt. Grabbing her gun and her bright yellow raincoat, she searched her medicine cabinet hoping to find a tablet for runny nose and sore throat. But unfortunately, she couldn't find any.

Cursing her luck, she grabbed her car keys and within next few minutes, her car had sped away to the crime scene.

An hour later, Shreya was trudging down the rain drenched street alongside Daya and ACP Pradyuman and Abhijeet.

With hair plastered to their faces and cold water dripping down their backs and necks, they had investigated the crime scene, questioned a few people and sent the corpse to the forensic lab enduring the relentless downpour crashing upon them.

Shreya was sure she was going to fall ill. She felt slightly giddy.  
They were passing a small café when Shreya spoke in a low voice, 'Sir shall we stop for some time? I am feeling a bit uneasy'

Daya stopped walking abruptly.

'What happened? Are you okay?' he asked in a concerned voice.

'I am afraid we can't wait much longer Shreya! We still haven't found the murder weapon and we still haven't got any clue about who the murderer might be' said ACP Pradyuman irritably.

He was in one of his temperamental moods.

'But sir Shreya is not feeling well!' Daya snapped.

'What happened Shreya?' asked Abhijeet.

'Sir it's not much. I just had a sore throat and was feeling slightly feverish when I woke up' said Shreya.

'Then what are you doing outside in this weather? You should be resting at home! Did you take any medicines?' questioned Daya

'No sir. Actually I couldn't find any medecine. And I was already late so I came here without taking any. But I am okay now. Let's go' said Shreya.

'No! You are not going anywhere!' said Daya angrily.

'Sir please it's just common cold and usual symptoms. There is nothing to worry about' said Shreya.

'Are you crazy? You will fall sick!' said Daya.

At that moment, Shreya swiftly turned away from him and sneezed.

'Bless you' said Abhijeet smiling.

'Look! Just look at you!' said Daya, eyeing her suspiciously.

'Haven't you seen anyone sneeze before Daya? I don't see why are you making such a fuss over a small sneeze! This is costing us minutes here!' said ACP Pradyuman, getting restless.

'Sir how can you say -' Daya began angrily but Shreya cut him mid sentence.

'Sir I am fine. We have a lot of work to do. I will buy medicine from a shop if we come across it on our way' said Shreya wiping her nose on the handkerchief.

'No! I am not going to allow that! Be quiet' Daya scolded her.

'What's wrong with you Daya?' asked ACP Pradyuman with a suspicious glance at Shreya and Daya.

Shreya looked away awkwardly. She found Daya's concern for her really sweet but the presence of ACP Pradyuman was making the situation a bit awkward.

To her relief, Abhijeet came to their rescue.

'Sir I think Shreya should go home. The weather will worsen her cold. And we can call other officers for investigation' said Abhijeet firmly.

'Sir, I am fine really' said Shreya.

'No. Abhijeet is right. You should go home and take rest' said ACP Pradyuman.

'I will drive you home' said Daya offered immediately.

'Daya stop acting ridiculous! She is not a kid, she can drive home herself!' said ACP Pradyuman looking scandalised.

'Sir but she needs someone to look after herself! She hasn't taken any medicine and she has been outside all cold and wet!' said Daya looking aghast.

ACP Pradyuman opened his mouth to interrupt but Abhijeet said quickly, 'Daya meet us in an hour at CID Bureau. Till then we will continue our hunt for the murder weapon and the murderer'

ACP Pradyuman shot Daya and Abhijeet an angry look and walked away towards their parked car.

'Take care Shreya. And Daya call me when you are done' said Abhijeet and made his way towards the car.

'Daya sir! I could have driven home myself.' said Shreya.

'Keys' said Daya in a stern voice.

Shreya dropped her car keys into his outstretched hand and followed him silently as they made their way towards her car.

Daya stopped the car at a drug store and got medicines for Shreya. They rode in silence all the way back home, Shreya lying back in her seat, her eyes closed.

It was 3.45 am by the time they reached her home. Shreya felt weakness in her limbs as she changed into her night clothes. She sat on the bed massaging her temple. Her head was throbbing now.

Daya entered the room carrying warm water and tablets.

'Here... take this. You will feel better' he said gently.

She took the tablets. 'Sir you will catch cold because of me' she said.

'Don't be stupid. I am fine' he said.

'Sir I am really sorry. ACP sir got mad at you because of me. And you had to come all the way to my home' she said.

'Shreya I came because I was genuinely worried for you' he said staring at her.

'Sir...' said Shreya.

'Look at you! Anyone can clearly make out from your face that you are unwell. Why didn't you tell me over the phone that you were not feeling well? I wouldn't have called you then! Duty and work is all fine but health is important as well. How can you be so irresponsible and neglect your own health like this?' he asked in a stern voice.

'Sir I am sorry! Trust me I was alright that time. Maybe the weather and rain worsened my cold. But I took the tablet just now and I'll be fine' said Shreya.

'Never mind that now. Sit on the bed and don't move. I'll be back. I am going to use your kitchen. Hope you don't mind' said Daya.

'No sir. But what are you doing?' asked Shreya.

'You will see. You take rest' said Daya.

Shreya smiled and went to the washroom. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes widened in shock looking at her own reflection which stared back at her. Her eyes were watery and her nose! It had turned red in colour as she had constantly wiped it with the handkerchief.

'Damn this cold! I almost look like a clown! I didn't want Daya sir to see me like this!' she thought.

'You look like Rudolph!' said Daya smiling at her reflection suddenly appearing behind her.

'Huh? Rudolph who?' questioned Shreya turning to look at him.

'Don't you know the famous Christmas Carol of Rudolph? The red nosed reindeer?' asked Daya.

'Sir Stop making fun of me!' said Shreya in fake anger.

'Wait! I will sing for you!' said Daya.

" _You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,_ _  
_ _you know Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen,_ _  
_ _But do you recall_ _  
_ _The most famous reindeer of all_

 _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ _  
_ _Had a very shiny nose_ _  
_ _And if you ever saw it_ _  
_ _You would even say it glows_ _  
_ _All of the other reindeer_ _  
_ _Used to laugh and call him names_ _  
_ _They never let poor Rudolph_ _  
_ _Join in any reindeer games_

 _Then one foggy Christmas Eve,_ _  
_ _Santa came to say,_ _  
_ _Rudolph with your nose so bright,_ _  
_ _Won't you guide my sleigh_ _tonight_

 _Then how all the reindeer loved him,_ _  
_ _As they shouted out with glee,_ _  
_ _Rudolph the red-nose Reindeer_ _  
_ _You'll go down in history"_

Shreya burst into a fit of giggles looking at Daya sing. She couldn't help it.

'Daya sir stop!' said Shreya hitting him playfully on his arm.

'Feeling better?' asked Daya looking at her.

'I am good' said Shreya.

They sat down on her bed.

'I made some ginger tea. Trust me it works wonders for sore throat' said Daya handing her a cup.

'I would want to fall sick every day, if you are going to come over and care for me like this' thought Shreya.

'What happened? Didn't you like it?' asked Daya.

'It's feels amazing' she said sipping the hot tea.

'Do I really look stupid? Thank god we were in the dark. I really didn't want you or anybody else to see me like this' said Shreya.

'No. You look beautiful even in sickness and...' said Daya scooting closer to her.

She almost forgot breathing as his eyes bore into hers, his warm breath fanning her face.

'And...?' Shreya asked hazily.

'And... Even with a red nose!' said Daya laughing breaking their tense moment.

'Sirrr!' said Shreya throwing a pillow at him.

As their laughter died down, they glanced at each other. They knew something had passed between them a moment ago. They were well aware of the mutual feelings which their hearts shared but couldn't be brought right then to their lips.

Both fell silent, suddenly feeling awkward in each other's presence.

'S - sir I think you should go. I mean ACP sir...', said Shreya softly.

'Do you really want me to leave?' asked Daya.

She couldn't really answer his question.

'Shreya' said Daya as one of his hands ran down through her hair and came to rest at the nape of her neck.

Shreya parted her lips slightly. She wanted to tell him that she wanted him to stay forever with her. She wanted to hug him and never let go.

She was in love with this man who cared for her and loved her. Damn the cold and flu! She wanted to kiss him right then and never stop.

The shrill ringing of Daya's cell phone drew them from their moment.

'ACP sir' said Daya pursing his lips.

Daya came back a minute later after disconnecting the call.

'I have to leave' he said.

'Don't... I mean... okay' said Shreya unable to stop herself.

She accompanied him to her apartment door.

'Bye sir. And thank you for everything' she said quite reluctantly.

He leaned close to her and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

'Stop calling me sir atleast when we are alone. And take care' he said smiling.

He walked away and disappeared down the staircase.

Shreya smiled and touched her cheek where he had kissed her.

'Bye... Daya' she whispered smiling to herself.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
